


great minds think alike || james potter

by maybethenight



Series: in another dimension [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybethenight/pseuds/maybethenight
Summary: you had an idea, he had an idea, lo and behold it was the same one.
Relationships: James Potter/Reader, James Potter/You
Series: in another dimension [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207634
Kudos: 14





	great minds think alike || james potter

**Warning/s: I was (am) super tired when I made this  
Word count: 514  
Pairing: james potter x gender neutral!reader**

  
  
“Y/N/N? Get ready…” James Potter, your boyfriend, warned.  


“What-” you started to say, but was cut off when he sprinted into the bathroom, making you _nearly_ bang your head onto the headboard. You stuck your tongue out at nobody in particular.

Seeing as your boyfriend wouldn’t come out in a few seconds, or even minutes, you decided to scare him. You climbed off of the bed, and examined the floor beneath it. Using your finger, you touched the floor, to see if there was much dust on it.

Bringing your finger back up to your face, to examine it, you saw that the floor underneath James’ bed was dirty as hell. Making a face, you flicked your wand to clean and, if you had time later, polish the tiles.

Hearing James flush the toilet, you scurried to crawl beneath his bed, barely making it before he stepped out. You adjusted yourself a bit so you could easily get out and surprise him. 

_3, 2, 1-_

You heard your boyfriend giggle, which made you freeze. You thought that your boyfriend had known what you were planning. But boy were you wrong. He looked carefully around, and sprinted to his closet. Before stepping into his closet, though, he murmured, _“I can’t wait to surprise her.”_

Great minds think alike, I guess.

You had to hold in giggles as he giddily closed the closet door, waiting for you to come into the room, not knowing that you were still in it.You contemplated pretending to walk into the room so he could surprise you, or just wait for him to step out and give up the idea of scaring you. You decided on the latter. Obviously. In the meantime, your giggles soon turned into snorts, which almost got you caught.

It took him around a minute before finally stepping out. Surprisingly, longer than you thought he would last. He left the room, probably to ask his parents if they’ve seen you. You didn’t wanna stay in this uncomfortable position, so you decided to lay on the bed and pretend that you were there the whole time. 

Twisting your body, you were able to wriggle out of your position. You jumped onto the bed and hid under the covers so it wouldn’t look as suspicious. You could hear Euphemia and Fleamont Potter both say that they haven’t seen you since you both went up to go and cuddle in James’ room. 

He burst into the room and sighed, “Y/N/N come on where are you?”

He flopped onto the bed, and right on top of you.

“Oh, what’s this?” he flipped over so he could start tickling you, making you squeal. “Why is my blanket moving and squealing, hm?”

He tore the blanket open and started to pepper your face with kisses, making you squeal even more.

He finally gave you a break and flopped right beside you. “I love you.” he turned his head to look at you, giving you a lopsided grin.

“And I love you too,” you replied, cuddling closer to him.


End file.
